


Tied Up (Sub!Diavolo x Dom!F!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Shibari, Toys, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: MC would like to take some control of diavolo. What better way to do this than tie him up and overstimulate the future king?
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 29





	Tied Up (Sub!Diavolo x Dom!F!Reader)

The Good thing about having such a humble, himbo-acting King-to-be watching over the Devildom is the fact that Diavolo is willing to try literally anything, including chasing his own death but that’s a story for another day. Today, you wanted to take the upper hand, and he was more than happy to let you. However, he somehow just thought he’d lean back and let you do your things, you know? Maybe some pegging, a lot of teasing, definitely some edging… the usual. But boy was he surprised when you pulled out the ropes and told him to shift into his demon form. Still, no biggie, right? Just a little bit of tied up hands and soft strokes along his wings that he knows are going to make him quiver, but whatever, as long as you’re happy and he’s getting his release, he’s down. 

Boy, was he wrong.

He didn’t even notice at first, which made this, in a sense, so much better. The rope wrapped around his body a few times and honestly, he was more excited than anything, grinning and shifting in his seat, while you scolded him with lots of “hold still, Diavolo.” and “I can’t work like this, why are you so excited?” to “you won’t be acting like this after round three.” The last one was a promise but he was still excited, or, at least he was until he got to round three later on that night. His eyes did grow wide though when you began lifting him off the ground with the rope and only then did he realize it was connected to the ceiling, “woah…. Did Barbatos install this?” Still innocent. Part of you actually adored this. Even tied up like this, he was still more amazed than scared. He looked beautiful too, if you could praise yourself here for a moment. Red rope drew patterns across his skin and only at his wings did it stop; wouldn’t want to hurt those beautiful babies. His cock was hanging out, low, but still half hard already. 

Another part of you wondered if he would actually stay like this. Theoretically speaking, he could just break free easily if everything became too much, and of course, you’d never hold it against him. He was still so amazed by the ropes, wings fluttering a little as he twisted and turned to get a better look, his gaze finally dropping down where he can see his cock and ballsack pulled out through an almost too convenient looking hole. “Hm…. what are you planning?” But the next time he looked back up, you even allowed yourself to put on sexy lingerie. “For me…?” His eyes are wide and his cock is fully erect now and he can feel his hormones going insane and he isn’t even allowed to fuck you, “and I can’t touch you?!” And now he’s squirming and pouting and it’s almost cute. You laugh softly, doing a little twirl for him before leaning over and grabbing a hold of his chin, “no… you can’t touch, although this is for you. Maybe if you’re being a good boy for me, I’ll let you touch me at the end…. That is, if you can still stand by then.” Now it’s Diavolos turn to laugh, like c’mon. “What? I’m the most powerful demon down here, there’s nothing you can do to me that would cause me to be unable to stand.”

But now, Diavolo is way past round three and maybe, just maybe, he has underestimated what you would do. You know, he kind of knew you would milk him a bit; hell, he knew it latest when you put a bowl beneath him and started to stroke him, an evil smirk on your lips, but it didn’t stop there. Your hands were already magic and he could get off on them alone any day, but then you used your mouth and he hadn’t even recovered from his first orgasm! Okay, fair, nothing unusual. He liked to play dirty, too, on the nights that he is in charge, but then! Oh then you really did it. You added bullet vibrators to the inside of his upper thighs, AND his nipples! Like, please (Y/N), you know how sensitive his nipples are! He was whimpering and whining by then alone and you still continued to stroke orgasm after orgasm out of him and all he could do was moan, and twitch, and cum some more into the bowl below him.

“Open up for me, Dia…” you said it so sweetly and maybe if you weren’t still stroking him after he had just come undone, teasing his sensitive tip with your thumb, maybe then he would believe that sweetness. Your other hand had some of his cum on your fingers, scooped from the bowl after another freshly squeezed load. He whined, pouting at you, “please… just a moment…” but you pushed them in right as he spoke and all he could really do was lick your wingers clean and give you his best puppy dog eyes. In all fairness, his puppy dog eyes were pretty damn good but you wouldn’t be fooled by them, “ssshh…. You’re doing so good. Look at you… here.” You smiled softly at him, pulling your fingers out of his mouth and cupping his cheek, your movements on his cock stopping momentarily. Diavolo breathed a sigh of relief and leaned into your touch “thank y---!” But then you dropped to your knees again and grinned up at him, licking along the underside of his shaft before taking his tip into your mouth. Sensitive, he was so sensitive by now and he actually cried out this time. 

He had lost track after the third orgasm but judging by the amount that is in the bowl right now, he’s at least by ten, or maybe he just shoots massive loads and never even noticed. Whatever it is, he is feeling overstimulated and his wings are twitching behind him, begging him to just take the initiative and break free. “No… please… I just need a mo-- … hah!” He groaned when your hand reached up to stroke his wings. Beautiful, sensitive wings. They’re sensitive anyway, but he feels your touch even more now that he has cum so many times. They’re fluttering, the action causing him to move and sway from the ceiling but your mouth seemed to have a death grip on his cock. “Please…. A break…. I beg of you…” His wings are still fluttering and he’s noticing his mistake when he looks back down, where he finds your mouth moving with him, swaying with him, and bobbing on his length. Something about it was almost too hot to look at and Diavolo quickly squeezed his eyes shut. 

“Hghn…. Hah… ha…” He was panting heavily, trying to calm his wings and stop his movement, but they seemed to have a mind of their own. “Diavolo… look at me…” But he shook his head. He doesn’t need to see to know what you’re doing. You’re swirling your tongue around his shaft, pulling back and kissing his tip while gripping his base with your hand, but not for long. “These look a little lonely…” You were grinning, moving your other hand down to fondle his balls which ultimately had his eyes snap open again, “there you are… welcome back…. Let’s get you over the edge one more time, shall we?” He wanted to scream at that point. He wasn’t even sure if he had another orgasm in him until you wrapped your lips back around him, your head moving all the way down on his shaft until his tip was shoved down your throat and he began to twitch again, “c-close…” His chest was rising and falling heavily, quickly, as he prepared himself for the feeling of cumming again. 

Your lips pulled off of him, a grin replacing his cock as you looked up at him and you moved the hand that was fondling his balls to stroke through his hair while your other hand jerked him off, “that’s it… good boy… Cum for me. “ Your thumb was flicking over his slit again and the quick movements combined with your tight grip had him squirming in the ropes, his wings flapping again as he came undone with a loud cry. Your hand moved from his hair to his wings, trying to calm them, or maybe not. All it did was send more pleasure through his body and he wasn’t quite sure if he had a second orgasm or if it just increased the side of his load, but his cock was twitching and spurting more of his seed with ease. “There…. You look beautiful like this….” You looked down at his cock, still twitching as you milked the rest out of him, “but that’s not all, is it? Come on, Diavolo….” “what? N-No… that’s… you can’t…. Oh!” But you already did, using one of the vibrators and moving them closer to his base, down to his balls, and that’s when another spurt came out of his tip, landing right on your bare legs, “there… see? I told you you could do more… believe in yourself. “ 

You left the vibrator there, watching him twitch and squirm as you stood back up, grabbing a hold of his face. Tears have started to form in the corners of his eyes from the sheer amount of overstimulation and pleasure coursing through his body, and he isn’t sure if he can trust your gentle look right now, “(Y-Y/N)... please…My Queen… let me rest….” You kissed him softly, moving your hand up to stroke through his hair, gently moving them around the base of his horns and allowing him to rest his head in your breasts. “One more, okay? Then you can rest… you’re doing so good.” He whined, rubbing his head against your chest and probably lightly stabbing you with his horns but he doesn’t care, he needs this to be over, “just… one more…. “ 


End file.
